Pain Makes The World Go Round!
by SilverPain
Summary: I new my voice was right; I would never be just plain ordinary max, however much I wanted to be. I would always be max, the mutant freak, who lived in a dog crate. Completely redid Chap 6. I took out Fang II. And put a new plot in. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I fly faster and faster as hard as I can, panic running through my veins. I have to get out; I have to save the flock… the flock! I left them behind. I whirl around and see the flock desperately fighting flyboys. I race back towards them but out of nowhere something heavy drops on my head and I plummet, blackness engulfing my vision.

I swim up through the blackness; it's so hard to move. I hear voices but they seem muffled in the darkness. I raise my hand searching for something to garb on to but there is nothing. I lay back, defeated, and let the current slowly push me up.

My eyes shoot open and I scream. My whole body feels like its on fire. Rough hands push me down and I sink my teeth in to any I can find. I try to raise my hands but they are tied down to the table, same as my feet. More needles are jabbed into my skin and I feel like molten glass is being poured all over my body. The pain gets worse with each second. I lay, writhing under the bonds that tie me down.

Soon the hands stop pushing and prodding me and I am left all alone with my pain.

Days later (or it felt like days, I'm not sure) the pain slowly ebbs and I'm left, lying on the table looking at the tubes that are stuck in my body.

The door to my room opens and someone walks in. I hear the footsteps approaching my bed. A hand reaches down and clicks a button by my head. The bed rises up into a sitting position and I am looking into the face of a middle-aged man.

"You rang?" I ask, cocking my eyebrow.

His face turned red (Like the color of bacon) and he glared at me

"I wouldn't be so cocky I were you," he spat back. "What would you do if I told you that I will torture you if you do not do what I say?"

" Yah right," I said enjoying this. " You're simple human, what do you have compared to us?" You probably can pull lift 50 pounds, where as I have pulled 800. You have to use cars to go long distances, all I have to do is fly," I said snickering. "I have a geniuses IQ for heavens sake!

"Shut up," he spluttered. You may not care if its pain being inflicted on you, but what if its one of your flock," he said pressing a red button.

"The wall in front of opened up and I gasped as I saw what was behind it.

Angel. She was bound to a chair, with a bunch of needles and knives pointing at her.

"With just one push of a button I can inflict all sorts of horrible pain on her"

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. My little baby, she didn't deserve this kind of treatment. But I had to be strong; it would not in any way help if angel saw me crying. Sucking up my pride for angels sake I asked,

"What do you want me to do?

"I have some test that I would like to perform on you. It would help _so_ much if I had your coraperation.

"Fine," I said swallowing. I had no doubt that the "Tests" would be painful.

Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

My breath comes in short gasps, it feels like my lungs are on fire. My wings pump desperately at the cold air. I start to looses altitude, the weights tied to my feet pull me down. My wings give in and I fall to the floor. I cry out knowing what will happen. A white coat steps forward and brings a hot metal stick down on my back. The pain is immediate and I have to bight back a savage stream of words that would only get angel in trouble. When I don't get back up a white coat smiles and slowly lays the white-hot stick across my back. He lets it sit there and I scream under the red-hot pain. To my right a hear a angel sobbing madly as they do the same to her.

I struggle to my knees and shake off the stick. I had to doe this for angel. She could not, WOULD NOT suffer for my weakness. I can feel blisters forming on the burns and from across the room I hear angel moaning in pain. Rough hands push me up and I flap my wings weakly trying to lift the 35 pound weight attached to my legs. Normally I could lift about a third of my weight and I way around 60 pounds (ill let you do the math).  
"Lets increase the weight and see if it can manage to fly," I hear one say.

"Okay, ill get the 45 pound weight," says another'

"Also this time lets we pour acid on the smaller one every time the big one fails.

How could they do this to angel? She was so young, why did it have to be her? Also, they hadn't told me anything about the rest of the flock. I hoped they were doing well wherever they were. I feel hands pulling the weight off my legs and someone says,

"If you try anything funny while were switching weights the little one gets it."

I nod and let them do what they will. When they are done they push be back up and I take to the air. I manage to lift the weight about 6 inches off the ground before I collaps back down on the ground. I am on1ly faintly aware of the stinging rod mauling my back. But I am to tired to anything about it. Far off in the distance I hear angels screams but I cant get up again. They seam to realize this and they place a needle in my wrists and the world goes black.

**dun dun dun dun…. (Dramatic music). Sorry This chapter was kind of short but I'll have a new one soon. Also I need torture ideas, things to do to max while she's in the labs. Please email me idea's and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

I lie on the cold metal table my wrists and legs strapped on to it. My back aches where they burned it and the blisters don't make things much better. I have a big bruise on my forehead where one of the white coats slugged me and they shaved half of my hair off so that they could do incisions into my skull later that day. As you can probably tell from all this, _my life sucks. _I couldn't do anything about my predicament let alone save angel or the flock. Like right now, for instance, I could hear the door to my room (AKA cell) open up and a white coat come in. this was probably not good. Lets analyze his movements and see.

Looks around the room

Spots me and glares (not a good sine)

Walks over to my "Bed"

Takes out a needle (A really bad sine)

Sticks it in my wrist (About Rock bottom on the good and bad scale)

I expect to black out, but after a few minuets I realize that's I'm not. Instead I can't move. I try desperately to move my hands and feet but I can't seem to feel them. Intact my whole body is like that. The white coat chuckle's as I realize what's going on. He pushes my "bed" (which is on wheels) out the door and down the hall. I can't see anything but the ceiling, which was probably for the best considering all the bad memories that I was passing. The lab equipment, white washed walls, experiments gone wrong… suddenly we stopped and I could hear hushed voices. Then I started moving again, back the way we came from. I was just starting to hope that maybe they were going to return me to my room, when we stopped at a door marked room test room 7. That number sent shivers down my spine; back at the school that was my number. I was always called number 7. The white coat wheeled me in and the bonds on my wrists and legs were untied. I would have loved to use this chance to smash their faces in but unfortunately I was _paralyzed_. Strong hands pulled me off the wheely thing and transferred me to a white washed examination table. I would have loved to make a snide comment right about now but I guess my vocal system was on hold, like the rest of me. Scientists walked in to the room, their clean antiseptic smell making me want to barf. They filed in around the table where I lay and they peered down at me, making little scratching sounds on their clipboards. That really pissed me off. Wasn't some sort of zoo animal for them to stare at and study, painfully. I gave them a look that could peel paint, or I would of if I could move my frickin face.

"Get itready for the test, we want to get those skull incisions done by 4:00," said A white coat to my left.

_It, IT! _I though furiously. Now I know how total felt when we called him "The Dog." I would never ever call him that again, but I had bigger things to be worried about.

"Oh I almost forgot, bring in number 11."

Two white coats rushed out and came back almost instantly.

"It's not out there."

"What!" said the white coat giving orders. "What do you mean It's not out there? Didn't we have two guards next to her? Yeah there down the hall a ways bashing their heads in to the wall.

I smiled inwardly they probably didn't know about Angels ability to control minds. She probably got them to untie her then go bash their heads on the wall.

The white coat swore under his breath. The emergency sirens cam on and he swore even harder under his breath. A scientist came running into the room, panic written plainly across his face.

"Numbers 8, 9, 11 14 and 15 have escaped. I saw them flying off towards the north"

I felt dizzy; those were Fang, Iggy, Gassman, Nudge and Angel's numbers!

They were safe, but then something dawned in me. They left me. The white coat said he had seen them flying away. My flock had left me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that updating has been kinda slow. I have this huge novel writing project in school. I have to write 12000 words in 13 days so most of my time has been dedicated to that. I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

"I want max," said Angel, the tears streaming down her face.

"I know," said Fang. "But what we have to do now is the only way for Max to survive. She'll just have to last a little longer. And when were done with this we _will _come back and get her."

The others nodded and they continued to fly away from the lab, and from Max.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The lab was in a state of panic; everybody was running around screaming their head off. It was particurly amusing to watch them trip over their own lab equipment. I winced as I saw one white coat accidently trip over my operating table and land in pile of Narcotics, actually managing to stick himself with one of them. He was out in seconds and I watched helplessly laughing as two more followed suit.

I was still immobilized by the drug, so I couldn't escape. But I was hoping that it would where off in time for me to get away when a bunch of erasers directed by a white coat picked me up. They took me down hall after hall and until we stopped at a room. I watched desperately as the door closed, cutting off any chance of escape I might have had. They shoved me in a dog crate. These people really needed some new ideas. The dog crates were so last year. I could still hear the chaos outside the door but the white coat didn't seem to mind. He stuck a needle in my arm, leg and neck then left. Dark liquid started pulsing through the one to my arm and I swore as it hit my blood stream. It hurt like hell. More of the same liquid started to come through the other needles. It felt like I was being dipped in lava. I started to twitch, my body parts flailing out with out my consent. My back arched and my head hit the wall with a thud. The cage spun and my vision went hazy.

"Amazing," said some whites coats coming through the door. "I never new anything could stand such high doses of the drug with out blacking out."

"And she didn't even black out! It hit its head on the wall, that's why it blacked out."

"Such high pain tolerance, we should investigate this farther."

I groaned as the cage spun for the last time and then I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

I was curled in a ball in the corner of my cage, my head resting on the bars. I couldn't figure it out. Why had the flock left me? After all we'd been through, after all we'd done for each other. There must be some sort of rational explanation behind this. They wouldn't willingly leave me behind, would they? I couldn't believe they would just turn their backs on me and fly away. My heart twisted painfully at the picture that thought made.

The door to my room opened and someone walked in. I didn't care though. Any pain they could inflict on me couldn't be worse than the pain I was already feeling, the pain of betrayal.

"Max?"

I froze. It was his voice, Jeb's voice.

"Well why don't we just heap on the betrayal," I said. "Does anyone else want to come forward and tell me that they've never been my friend?" "Come on, the lines getting longer by the second." I said sarcastically. "I mean I've already been betrayed by the ones that I thought I could always rely on and trust." My voice quivered a little.

"Max, Max, Max," said Jeb kneeling down by my cage. "I've never betrayed you. I'm just here to help."

"Yeah, when pigs fly," I muttered still staring at the wall opposite him. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face. It hurt too much. It brought back painful memories of when I had actually thought he cared for me. Mixed in with the memories of him were memories of the flock. We had done everything together. They were my family, now I wonder if they still are.

"What about the flock," I asked him quietly. "Why did they leave me here?"

He reached through the bars of the crate to stroke my head.

"I know this is hard max, but it will all work out in the end."

I pulled my head away from his hand and he sighed.

"Answer my question," I growled.

He got up from the floor and walked to the door.

"Like I said max, it will all work out in the end," he said then walked out the door.

I screamed in frustration and fury. Would know one give me a straight answer? I was sick and tired of always being on the edge, not knowing what was going to happen next. I was tired of having other people control my life. Why couldn't I just be normal? No wings, no cages and no crazy half mad scientists trying to section my brain.

_But your not normal Max, you're going to save the world. _Said my voice.

"Shut up, just shut up!" I screamed. "I don't want to save the world. I don't want to play anymore of your sic, wacko games. I just want to be plain ordinary max. 

_But you'll never be just plain ordinary max. You'll going to be Maximum Ride the girl who saved the world. _

I started crying and threw myself down on the floor of the dog crate. Sobs racked my body and tears streamed down my face. I new my voice was right; I would never be just plain ordinary max, however much I wanted to be. I would always be max, the mutant freak, who lived in a dog crate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I completely redid this chapter. There is no fang II. I got a lot of complaints about him so I took him out. I completely agree with all the complaints. I never did really like the idea of a fang II. I hope you like this new part more. Please review. **

"I'm tired," complained nudge. "Can we stop? I think I see a taco bell down the street."

"Yeah, I could sure use a taco right now," said Iggy patting his stomach.

Fang sighed. "You know that we can't stop now! Were almost there. Once we get it we can go back and save max."

"Why didn't we just save max in the beginning?" asked Gazzy. "We could have just grabbed her and gone."

"We weren't at the school this time. It was a new lab," said Angel. "There was now way we could have broken out. I was reading the scientists minds and they were thinking about all the new weapons they had to keep the experiments in. I guess we weren't the first ones to escape. They built this one specially for the experiments that got away. Some of the weapons they had--" Angel shuddered.

"Once we get what they want they said that they would give max to us and never bother us again." Said fang.

"You actually _believe_ that!?" said nudge incredulously. "Once we get back they'll probably just lock us up again."

Fang hung his head.

"I know, but what else could we do. If there is only one chance, just one little chance that they are telling the truth, shouldn't we take that chance? It was either this or getting retired," said fang.

"But what about Max?" there probably doing all sorts of horrible tests to her right now." Said Angel. "She probably just thought we left her there. That we betrayed her. That's what the scientists were going to tell her."

"She would never believe that!" said Gazzy. "Were her flock. How could she believe that we left her?"

"I don't know, Max is so unpredictable," said fang. "But we'll find out when we get back."

"I hope she'll be all right," said angel.

"Yeah," echoed the rest of the flock.

"Don't worry max," cried fang, his face to the sky. "We _will_ come back. Just hang on for a few more days. We'll come get you."

**I know the last part was a little dramatic, sue me. Please review. I would like suggestions, complaints likes/dislikes. Anything just tell me. **


End file.
